


被嫌弃的屎味Omega的一生

by Youkali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Bottom!McCree, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: Shitty Memories of an Omega Smells like a Shit





	被嫌弃的屎味Omega的一生

莱耶斯捡到麦克雷的第一天，莫里森说了一句：“操，你是捡来了一坨牛粪吗？”

莫里森不是故意的。他永远不会是故意的，尤其当他发誓他不是故意时。但不管他是不是故意的，你必须相信莫里森说的话，如果你还想在这地方好好混下去，自我开导是一项重要的能力。事实上那会没人看见麦克雷，只有微微打开的门缝中溜进一小缕空气、微风、尘土、旷野濡湿的芬芳，夹杂着一些醉人的信息素。

莱耶斯站在原地，一手按住门把，板着脸，岿然不动。

他说：“我捡来了一个发情期的Omega。”

 

*

 

从十五岁起，麦克雷一直被误会为不爱干净，拉屎不擦屁股，玩泥巴不洗手，围巾十年不换，不刮胡子不洗脸不刷牙，如今来到守望先锋终于被科学洗刷了之前的一切冤屈。那些都他娘的是人格侮辱，一个月不洗澡明明不会造成任何影响——这不过是因为你的信息素是种屎味。

也有好处。就算你再有一个月不洗澡，也不会有人从你身上闻到别的味道。

麦克雷从小汗腺过度活跃，激素过剩，浑身上下散发着少年特有的熏人沉醉的求偶香气，尤其在他性觉醒的时期。明明小牛仔长得如此英俊，只可惜硬件太过独立小众，没法得到那些庸俗的毫无审美与接受力的Alpha青睐。这样下去他可能不得不去黑市买个Alpha绑起来强奸。

莫里森这会又温柔微笑着拍他肩膀做出安慰了。

“不要担心，杰西。”莫里森遥遥相隔一米远，左手用战术手套指尖触碰麦克雷的肩膀，右手友善地捂住自己口鼻，“我们会好好相处的。”

“我还没成年!齐格勒博士说信息素的味道是会变的。”麦克雷愤愤不平。

“当然当然，杰西，要对生活充满希望。”

“莫里森，滚出去。”莱耶斯善解人意地把指挥官扔出了门。

莱耶斯大概是个Beta，不像一屋子呼吸道灵敏过度的Alpha那样咋咋呼呼地评价麦克雷的一身屎味，勉强能像个正常人一样同他相处。当然莱耶斯正常的时候都是不苟言笑，双手抱胸，离所有人三丈远，这种一视同仁的冷酷无情反倒叫麦克雷感激不已。他想他将来得找个像莱耶斯一样的Alpha。

这不是说他喜欢他的老师——莱耶斯不过是强壮、英俊、高大，胸和屁股都丰满性感。如果十年后他还嫁不出去，麦克雷愿意选择和一个Beta携手做闺蜜度过一生。

 

*

 

小杰西渴望成年。

原本他不会在乎任何令人不堪的气味。死局不是什么干净的地方，每个人都一身烂泥油彩的恶臭，啃在一起时谁也没法嫌弃谁。但在这个所有人都香喷喷又娘炮至极的守望先锋，大家都像高级牛郎一样搔首弄姿，麦克雷成了一坨独树一帜的小狗屎。

他经常不被允许出任务。出于散发气味扰乱人心、容易被敌人发现、一个Omega发情时却没有Alpha想操你会对青少年心理造成阴影等千奇百怪的原因。他妈的，为什么没有人因为莫里森的制服像只蓝色的同性恋夜光螳螂或者莱耶斯的屁股太大还穿紧身裤影响军心阻止他们出任务呢？猎空的信息素甚至是德国烤肠味的，为什么她不会因为导致军粮消耗过快而被解除职务呢？

这分明是对Omega的歧视，守望先锋却找出这么多借口。

齐格勒博士说过少年人的腥臊气会在性成熟后有所改变，于是麦克雷心心念念着成年后的生活。

直到某一天“成年”确确实实降临了，上帝仿佛听见了一个绝望灵魂的祷告。麦克雷发现他的信息素真的变化了，不再是远近难辨的淡淡屎味，而是变成了一种馥郁而浓烈的陈年发酵屎味，这大概是喝了一辈子地摊劣质酒的中年秃顶老酒鬼在约炮后拉出来的，还和着一泡隔夜的骚尿。

麦克雷第一个发情期降临时，整个守望先锋总部跑得空无一人。麦克雷屁眼里的水像移动洒水车那样喷了一路依旧得不到任何帮助，于是愤怒地脱了裤子在大厅正中央摄像头前撸了一发。当他感到两腿之间流出那些Omega黏腻的液体时，不禁悲从中来，怀疑自己是不是真的拉在了裤子里。

可能别人的信息素是荷尔蒙做的，只有他的是屎做的。或者妈妈是在上厕所的时候不小心把杰西生进了马桶里。

要相信生活啊，杰西。

至少比相信他娘的科学和莫里森要强。

麦克雷决定订制一个腰带，写上自己的人生格言，以彰显对成年世界的态度。他一边愤怒地对抗自己的老二，一边试图把手指伸进屁股里去。

“你好，杰西。”

机械男孩出现的时候，麦克雷以为自己见到了哪台组织里的服务性AI，后者脊背笔直，姿态优雅，对如此淫乱场面毫无反应。杰西呆滞地瞪了对方一会，以前所未有的速度把裤子穿了回去。可怜麦克雷现在又湿又黏，拽了半天没法让裤子盖过屁股，而源氏那莹莹的绿光温柔闪烁着，伸手帮他拽住了一边的裤腰。麦克雷被冰凉的机械手臂贴上胯骨，猛的抖了一下，差点就呻吟出声。

“别动。我来帮你。老师说过在公众场合脱裤子是很不礼貌的。”

冷漠的机械忍者操着他一成不变的、明亮的金石嗓音，依然轻快而平易近人。虽然不知道他的老师平时都经历了一些什么，麦克雷突然生出了嫁给一台电脑的想法。

“你……好啊。源氏。”

“齐格勒博士拜托我带些东西给你。”

全守望先锋唯一一个有良心的人安吉拉.齐格勒派了她的小忍者给牛仔带了两管药剂——抑制剂和气味遮盖剂。麦克雷决定暂时相信一下科学，继续把莫里森留在黑名单。

事后麦克雷后悔了很久，他当时为什么不能腆着英俊的逼脸试着勾引一下岛田家的小男孩呢 。比如“帮帮我”“给我棒棒”，搞不好善良又纯情的日本人就上钩了，他可以趁乱标记对方，说不定还能过渡源氏的信息素，变成别的什么……掺了屎的味道。

 

 

二

 

麦克雷27岁的时候，不出所料，依然没有脱处。

这会法拉已经十来岁，开始羞答答地和齐格勒讨论一些关起门来的事。而麦克雷这位十里飘香的Omega依旧昂然独立，孑然独行。守望先锋那些无聊的长辈到了替他操心终身大事的时候，于是有各种各样的相亲源源而来。麦克雷不知道他们是哪来的信息，那些跛腿的、毁容的、少年秃头的、有毒瘾且热爱打狗的、因为修炼黑魔法失去鼻子的Alpha仿佛参加畸形人种博览大会般群体性出现，就好像一身屎味的麦克雷和他们都是同等的残疾和失败。

麦克雷在一位自称能三年不拉屎的Alpha表演用鼻子吹哨绝活时一枪管砸断了对方的鼻梁骨，成功被列入“嫁不出去”的泼妇老处男Omega黑名单，暂时了结了这一摊糟烂。

安娜替他安排了一个Omega心理互助协会，麦克雷求饶耍赖撒娇无效，硬着头皮坐了进去。

导师笑得比莫里森还要欠揍，在经历了一轮充满了怜悯的官腔开场之后，其余人围成一个不规则的圈开始叙述自己的悲惨经历。

第一个：“我，我在十六岁的时候被隔壁的姐姐强奸了，我喜欢了她很久，真的不知道她是这样的人……”

第二个：“我的Alpha动作太过粗暴，这让我有点害怕做爱……”

第三个：“我的气味太迷人了，血液有自带的香气，总是吸引一些吸血鬼王子和吸血鬼骑士……”

第四个：“我不知道他为什么这么喜欢玩3P和SM，他总是想要和别人一起干我……”

麦克雷努力维持善意慰问的悲悯表情摊在椅子上。他现在只知道一件事——这些人都是些狗日的臭婊子，心底自我感觉良好，一边暗戳戳地互相攀比，一边等待更惨的人来博得自优越感。他娘的他也想要被隔壁喜欢的姐姐强奸，他也想要他的Alpha动作粗暴，爱玩3p和SM，有一群吸血鬼一起啃来啃去搞乱交派对。

“我19岁的时候找一个看对眼的Alpha出去开房，脱衣服的时候他还夸我性感，但是对方信息素爆发的时候我的信息遮盖素失效了。一个Omega被Alpha发现他隐藏的甜蜜的小秘密本来是少女言情小说一样的剧情，但是他一脚把我踹进了卫生间，叫我拉完屎洗干净。我洗了一个小时后他坚持认为我是洗不干净身上沾屎却以信息素作为借口并且不付房钱跑了。”

小杰西难道会讲这样的事情让那些阴险的婊子们开心吗？想都别想！

“我太可爱了。整个部门的人都喜欢我，我好苦恼，我是个正经的人，不知道该怎么办。”麦克雷面带羞涩的微笑，第二天他被Omega互助协会以满员拒收除名了。

“尽快找一个Alpha吧。”莫里森语重心长，“杰西，我们不是那种急于把晚辈连连看排成配对的奇怪长辈，只是我们是一个集体，标记可以暂时抑制你的信息素，你就不会像……”

“移动马桶。”麦克雷替他说了。

莫里森顺着台阶否认了一下：“当然不会了，杰西。只是之后你就可以多出点任务了。”

麦克雷当天晚上开展行动把源氏堵进了厕所里。这是一项经过深思熟虑的、有预谋的计划，厕所是个完美的地点，足以掩盖一切不知出处的味道。

麦克雷一手撑墙，一脚踢上门，长毛的完美胸肌挤在源氏面具上。小忍者可怜兮兮地缩在角落，看起来马上就要爬墙跳窗逃跑了。

“杰西，如果你很急，我可以让你先上厕所的，我拆腹甲会比较慢。”

“我不急。”

源氏思考了几秒：“如果这是你的专用坑位，我让给你。”

“源氏，你有鸡巴吗？”

 

源氏当机了一会：“什么？”

“那个，我是说。”麦克雷赶紧调整表情与措辞，“我可以约你出去喝酒吗？”

“我不喝酒。”

“那工业酒精呢？”

“我不是机器人。”

“我没有这个意思，我只是表达求知欲。”

源氏以一种与外表不符的中二烦人劲追问：“可你不会对炮台和哨戒炮问这种问题。”

停停停。这种情况麦克雷见过，无理取闹的日本女人——或日本机器人，他们的神经就像限制级小电影里表现的那样敏感，这小家伙在还是个身体健全的男孩子时一定让每个路过的人都恨不得把他塞回妈妈的子宫里。见多识广的麦克雷知道怎么用甜话应付这些：“那是因为它们都没有你长得可爱。”

源氏从他性感滚圆的屁股上方抽出了胁差。

麦克雷感到智商离开了他：“我不是因为想拆你的腹甲才说这种话，我是说你确实很可爱，和人不太一样，别误会，和机器人也不太一样。”

“我当然和你们都一样。”

“这意味着你的确有一根……”麦克雷紧急改了台词，“很不错的胁差。”

源氏看起来生气了。源氏真的很难搞，不久之后麦克雷才意识到这一点——婚姻是爱情的坟墓，也可能是婊子的温池。源氏是个敏感脆弱的小宝宝，自从他失去了某些重要的东西，任何一句话到他这里都会变得与种族歧视密切相关。如果你夸他的屁股，那就是在物化他的机械身体，如果你批评……你敢批评什么呢？源氏的两把大刀已经在胯下蠢蠢欲动了。

但那个时候麦克雷还不认为他这悲惨得像狗屎一样的一生还有多少个坟墓可以进。

他确实真心实意地想泡源氏，以及得到一根令人想入非非的阴茎。

 

 

三

 

麦克雷一天三次约源氏去食堂吃饭，五次约他晚上喝酒，晚上准时问他要不要来自己寝室留宿，训练场上一见到源氏机械臂就自动播放西部音乐，以至于安吉拉都问他要不要在机械臂上加装一个自动对源氏一键开启的搭讪系统。

“有多种对话选项，还能实时分析对方的情绪和反应，更新人物数据，替你做出最优判断。”

“你是指针对源氏的Galgame？还是一个计划清除人类全面升级超人工智能数据库的大阴谋？”麦克雷警惕道，“齐格勒博士，我想知道你平时都教了法拉些什么以至于她的战斗服都变成喷气飞机了……”

安吉拉假装没听到：“如果你替源氏着想，就多带点润滑油在身上。”

牛仔思维活络：“你是建议我……”

“他老是卡壳，还会到处打滚把泥土塞进腿缝里，我什么都没建议你。”

这段对话含蓄到安吉拉自己都不懂，麦克雷却懂了，他开始约源氏去脏兮兮的烂泥地里训练，好找机会做些油腻腻的“医疗护理”。后果是他不得不频繁跑去修理机械臂，源氏得意洋洋地交叠着两条腿把牛仔压在地上，它们又直又长，雪白反光，就像长在妙龄少女身上。春心荡漾的小牛仔没法控制自己发散Omega求偶信息素不断熏跑四面的鸟和猫，好在源氏什么都闻不到，伸手把他从地上拉起来。

“你太慢了。”

这句话放在几个月前麦克雷一定会再和他打一架，但此时的Omega只想同意Alpha说的每一句话——最好是个问句，含有一些内外生殖器互相摩擦做功和双人社交活动的隐藏意义。有第三个人也没关系，麦克雷会把那不长眼的东西熏走。

这时源氏轻盈地跃上墙头，回头朝牛仔招了招手：“过来追我，拿你的短腿跑起来。”

麦克雷放弃了求偶:“还不如杀了我。”

他重新躺回了泥地上。

*

或许是牛仔前阵子的厕所性骚扰产生了一定的社会影响，很快全守望先锋都防着他在上厕所时用屁股强奸谁的老二。

这一天麦克雷发现原本只分成三格的守望先锋厕所从——持鸡撒尿的、无鸡撒尿的、动物、分成了鸡间、非鸡间、兽间、牛仔单间。

别问为什么满屏幕的鸡，这是个现实世界，当然存在Alpha和鸡儿崇拜，就算老二已经贬值到随地乱扔也没人捡的地位了。

没有足够的场地为六个性别分建厕所，也不可能只建性别混合厕所。数量最稀少的女性Alpha常常在卫生间被其他性别的女性围观研究人体构造，也有许多冰清玉洁的Beta歧视随地发情的阴茎持有生物，声称自己患有阴茎呕吐症，看到老二就发烧。

麦克雷是在手持鸡儿厕所遇见源氏的，他听说源氏也会去“动物”那边的位置，“动物”蹲位很大，是给温斯顿一个人的。而备受歧视的牛仔蹲位很小，四面密闭，还安装了高级除臭系统和定期自动清洁功能。

获得了残疾人同等待遇的小牛仔出门时看到源氏进了“失去鸡鸡”的那一栏蹲位，不禁对自己的未来产生了担忧。

 

 

 

 

 

这一次发情期临近前，麦克雷发现所有人对他表现出了令人感动的异常关切。

“杰西，你的抑制剂够吗？”莉娜每天假装上厕所吸着鼻子路过麦克雷的位置五次，并自豪地散发撩人的德国烤肠味。

“多喝热水。”这是莫里森。

“如果不舒服你可以休两天假，提早回家玩也可以，我们不会扣你工资的。”安娜每次走近都要带点小礼物给他，多数是糖果茶包，有时候是一些五颜六色的除了往某个地方塞麦克雷暂时想不到其他用途的玩具，但他不能问。

“不必了，艾玛丽夫人，我下午还有训练……”

猎空趁他站起来收拾桌子上堆成小山的礼物把椅子抽走了，麦克雷无奈地站着，发现温斯顿替他打开了门，并用充满希翼地小眼睛深情凝视着他。

“我们没有别的意思，守望先锋特别制定了年轻人的节假日以鼓励交配和繁殖。杰西，你必须出去玩，如果留下来，我会扣你工资，还会让你每个月的全勤缺一天。”

指挥官笑吟吟地捏住他的肩膀。

“快去吧。”

麦克雷转头跑到训练场找莱耶斯告状：“指挥官非得让我回家。”

“六枪里有两枪偏了一环你还敢走？”莱耶斯很不高兴，“今天打不准就别想走。”

“指挥官说会扣我工资。”

他的老师挑眉:“放心，他只能扣你这个月工资，我还能扣你下个月的工资。”

莱耶斯有始有终的冷酷无情让麦克雷感到安全，再一次萌生了想和Beta白头偕老的愿望。训练完毕后，牛仔发现外头挤满了人，每个人脸上都堆满友善而热情的笑容，试图夹道欢送他。

“你该走了吧杰西，不要仪式性加班，好的员工不会把工作留到下班时间。”

“好好玩。”

“明天一定不要来工作哦。”

大家像挥泪送别远征军那样目送牛仔离开公司。第二天麦克雷想回趟总部拿忘带的外套却发现自己在物理上进不去总部了——每一个门禁都对他失灵，每一个门卫都说不认识他。麦克雷不得不翻墙到顶楼，又从通风管道爬进厕所里去。

他看到了屋里挂的横幅和彩条。

康乃馨和粉色爱心。

例假温馨提示小卡片。

整一个礼拜都被设定成了守望先锋专属节日。莫里森美名其曰“促进交配和繁殖”——又名“离杰西.麦克雷发情倒计时一天”。

麦克雷怒气冲天，决定让所有人感受到即将成为后半生梦魇的厕所水管泄露气体替身攻击。

小杰西第一次知道他有让整个守望先锋瘫痪的力量。他就像恐怖片里突然闯入宴会的大怪兽，不到半个小时，整层楼都空了，麦克雷一屁股坐到了莫里森座位上，开始翻指挥官抽屉里的零食吃 。

他看到了源氏的照片。

一个七零八碎的源氏躺在安吉拉呈交的手术详情里，一身血和管道，像赛博朋克电影里酷毙了的罐头人。

也只有失去了嗅觉的机器人还会在这个时候出现。他像个银色的小天使站在空旷的办公室里，脊背笔直，莹莹发亮，被当做清洁工派来驱赶麦克雷这团臭气。

小天使毫不留情地猛踢麦克雷屁股下的椅子：“站起来臭狗，别在这里耽误大家工作。”

“是他们自己跑的，怎么能算到我头上。我还在工作呢。”麦克雷端坐不动，稳如磐石，认识到这是个约会的好机会。

“好啊，那就再强硬一点。”源氏贴着牛仔的胳膊坐上了莫里森的办公桌。

麦克雷没理解这句话，过了几秒他配合了一句：“……赶紧滚，小麻雀。”

“好的。你现在成功强硬地拒绝了我。”源氏熟练地翻出莉娜抽屉里的漫画书，“希望你不要反悔，明天也来上班，每次我们被逼加班，你就多散发点信息素。”

“那就摆出有求于我的好态度来吧。”

源氏从蝙蝠侠的披风中央歪头看麦克雷：“你到底是什么味道。我的嗅觉系统损坏后很久没有闻到过什么了。”

“我的味道好闻极了，是他们没有品味。”杰西蠢蠢欲动，“这世上能有几个审美出色的人？他们只能接受既定规则教导给他们的那些，对我们贴上不公平的有色标签。守望先锋这群五颜六色的死娘炮有一大半都是天生控制欲过剩的Alpha，我们这些少数群体根本没法反抗，他们把你弄得像个漂亮的性爱机器人……”

源氏及时反驳：“我从前就很漂亮。”

麦克雷接着说:“他们以一个战争武器的身份要求你，既不给你加装性功能又不考虑你的嗅觉。他们不把你当个人却依然要求你有个漂亮的能上招贴海报的形象，源氏，你一直在被利用。”

“少他妈给我洗脑。” 小天使这次略过椅子直接踹了牛仔的屁股，“我很清楚自己在守望先锋是什么作用，我们都是被捡来的可回收垃圾，要是我不会杀人，他们也不会救我。”

机会来了。

“可你就算是个垃圾，我也很喜欢你。”

“你也是。”

“你愿意和我永远待在同一个回收站最后一起进焚化炉吗?”

源氏一时被这句意义不明的直男告白宣言打懵了，一分钟之后他故作矜持地拿漫画挡住了面具。

“你想不想闻点什么？我可以帮你。”

“你屁股的味道吗？”

“你不好奇吗？”

“我不好奇。”

“你不是个日本人吗？”

“你对日本人有什么误解……”源氏紧贴着面具把忍者蝙蝠侠翻了一页，“像我这么优秀的武士，不应该拖着一个又蠢又胖的Omega。”

麦克雷一把拍掉源氏手里的蝙蝠侠期刊：“那就拒绝我，强硬点。”

“……滚远点，小兔崽子。”

麦克雷从椅子上站起来，一屁股坐到源氏的大腿上，机械体被这突如其来的体重压得自动开了抗震模式。而麦克雷终于得以施展手脚用一种作为Omega一点都不性感的猥琐姿势摸上了源氏的腿：“真的不怀念小时候牛粪与狗屎杂交时青草地和雨后蓝天的味道吗？”

源氏深吸了一口气。

“把你的手从我洁白的大腿上拿开。我早上刚洗过。”

 

四

 

要相信生活，以及相信科学，杰西。

莫里森告诉他。

至少这种不太科学的科学手段意外说服了源氏和麦克雷交往，第二天机械忍者就因为被男友骚扰导致频繁启动抗震模式去找天使姐姐改了设置。

麦克雷也终于能够多出任务了，不是因为他的迷人信息素被恋爱对象遏制了，而是莫里森发现不管把麦克雷往哪里扔都可以迅速导致敌方的人类战士全线溃败——尤其是和源氏在一块时。源氏丝毫不受影响，而麦克雷对谁来说都是个高效无污染的生化武器，还兼具促进当地绿色植被繁荣生长的功效。

“从某种意义上我也算个性感炸弹不是？”

“你大概是全世界唯一一个在敌营发情不用担心被轮奸还能吓跑所有Alpha的Omega了。”源氏拉下了面罩，“这是你的超能力。”

“我不觉得你在夸我。”

“你是个天生的战士以及最让Alpha畏惧的Omega？”

“谢谢。”

“我知道我根本不用担心你找到出轨对象，你让我很有安全感。”

麦克雷瘪嘴：“我不用担心你偷偷闻其他Omega的信息素，你也让我很有安全感。”

牛仔怀疑源氏根本不知道交往是什么意思。他们在暗影守望形影不离，挤一张床还一块挤过厕所，除了互相插一插没有任何值得进一步探讨的命题。但源氏这回又表现得像个两百年前的日本处女，无论如何不打算张开双腿和麦克雷增进一下感情。

“你肯定是个外星人，正常的碳基生物不会像你这样缺乏交配欲，说吧你把真的人类源氏弄哪去了？”

源氏正盯着屏幕打游戏，闻言指了指腹部：“我这里有个洞，你随便插一插？别捅到我的横膈膜。”

于是他在腹腔上方拆出一个洞，又从腰侧拉出一根管子。

“这是一根输油管，你也可以用。”那根管子还在往外漏蓝色的液体，一会儿就打湿了一小片床单，源氏抓着Omega的手拉过来握住了它，自顾自低头打剩下的半局绝地求生。假如麦克雷是会变成汽车的巨大机器人大约会觉得这画面挺性感，但这会儿他已经阳痿到连屎味都散发不出来，只能让那些蠢蠢欲动的信息素化为一个肠道里的闷屁。

就算是黑市上买来的Alpha，至少也还有根实用性操作性强的老二呢。

麦克雷感到了悲愤和委屈：“你这根自来水管有使用说明书吗？”

“自己研究一下。”

“我撒泡尿进去它会变大变硬吗？”

“不会。”源氏认真回答，“但你会死。”

麦克雷试图把这玩意想象成一根凹凸有致的性感鸡巴，可源氏的水管实在表里如一朴实无华，这无趣的皮囊让人毫无进一步探索灵魂的欲望。麦克雷没有配套的火种舱燃料泵和传感器，他是个低等生物，源氏已然进化成了不会为动物性困扰的纯理性生命体。和源氏谈论性爱，无异于是在对一朵纯洁的天山雪莲吐痰——这不是问题，问题在于源氏丝毫不打算为他们的人机杂交实验做出任何贡献。

麦克雷决定自己动手丰衣足食，他骑了上来，提着软绵绵的水管蹭了蹭。令人绝望的是这破玩意也让他的屁股立刻流水了，牛仔对着管道深情款款地凝视，试图培养一些感情。源氏还抽空提醒了他：“戴套，别把你的水流进我的管子里，不兼容，我拔刀时会死机的。”

“你的水流进我屁股里会不会有事？”

源氏犹豫了一会：“我不知道哦。”

“我要告你虐待Omega!”

“你也把自己当Omega？”

麦克雷敏感的Omega自尊心受到了挫折。

“我真是看透你这个阳痿小机器人了！”他爆发出大龄单身处男Omega的咆哮。

去他妈的性生活。麦克雷的根本动机是找到支遮盖剂强力遏制自己的屎味，好变成一只散发蓝色清新剂气味的纯洁移动马桶来吸引其他顾客坐一坐。先他娘的标记再说，源氏作为一瓶没有性功能的清洁剂，肯定不会介意他家的马桶被谁坐过。

于是麦克雷呲出一口牙从源氏背后狠狠咬了他的脖子。

半机械人猛的震颤了一下，似乎要立刻拔刀了，但他最后只是把ipad横甩了一百八十度砸到了麦克雷脸上。

“你害我输了!”

麦克雷捂着脑袋摔回床上：“你也要输掉我了!”

只在这一瞬间，源氏愣住了。他失灵了十年的、沉默的嗅觉中枢感应到了奇特的味道，一开始是淡淡的在空气中飘过的有毒胺类气体 ，接着是一股浓烈的扑面而来的屎味，就像刚吃了三盆大蒜和麻辣兔头以及过期大龙虾的人使用过后的厕所隔间。没有雨后，没有草地，都是骗人的。

源氏绝望地跳了起来，在卧室里对着自己的脑袋喷完了两瓶香水。

没有用，那股陈年堆积粪便的味道越来越浓，它们由内而外地渗透进你的心灵，淹没你的灵魂，除了麦克雷的信息素，他失灵的嗅觉闻不到外界任何味道。

源氏头朝下把自己埋进了被子里，撅着屁股像鸵鸟一样趴了一会，然后哀叹出声。

“我要去看医生!”

“别挣扎了，没用的。”

“暗影守望应该造一个专门审讯犯人的麦克雷信息素房间。”

麦克雷得意洋洋：“珍惜这次体验吧，我这样特别的Omega你这辈子也见不到第二个。”

“你让我想起了童年噩梦。”

“你的童年噩梦不是你哥？哦，源氏，就像小时候那样。”麦克雷朝源氏伸出赤裸的脖子，“快来，一人一口，不要客气。”

源氏破罐破摔也呲出了牙齿，压着小屎罐的肩膀恶狠狠地咬了一大口，麦克雷捂着疼痛的脖子深吸一口气，只闻到了血的味道。

“你咬没咬对？”

“除非你长得不对。”

“我闻起来不对。”麦克雷吸着鼻子到处乱嗅，“他妈的，像拉完屎肛裂了。”

源氏纠正他：“是像只长了痔疮的脏屁股。”

于是他们俩在床上打了起来。

这不奇怪，如果你忍受了二十七年单身生活和移动造粪机的名号，好不容易找到一个父母双亡年轻力壮的漂亮小伙子，却发现他不能改善你悲惨人生中这两项悲剧的任何一项，你也会想要打他。

这场架最后导致麦克雷再次进了Omega心理咨询中心。原因是源氏的机甲被(自己)拆掉了好几块，到处流着管子和蓝色液体，还断了一条腿(因为连接板开着自动脱落了)，画面惨烈到能登上R18G机器人色情专栏页面(这份杂志被仿生人保护协会举报了)。莫里森指挥官控制着脸上心疼战损费用的表情大力谴责了麦克雷破坏公物的行为，并要求从暗影守望内部军费里扣除，于是当天晚上小牛仔又被莱耶斯揍了一顿，第二天早上发现莫里森的脸也青了一块。源氏看起来可怜兮兮的，就算他作为受害者本人极力辩解了，仿生人保护协会依然指名道姓地要求实施家暴的Omega为过度物化/摧残伴侣的身体道歉并且接受心理咨询。

外表成熟而迷人的omega是狗屎味的，这是原罪，即便他也很想要被物化(不作为生化武器的那种)，但没有人愿意仔细体会麦克雷真诚的眼里是不是也常含悲伤的泪水。

这回杰西没办法说“我好苦恼自己太受欢迎了”。面对一干假惺惺的同情，他像只自尊过剩的便秘老狗一样消极应对：“我可以打我的Alpha，我还能强奸他，能把他的腿打断，你们这些做不到的柔弱小白花有什么见解？”

源氏在这时进来了，提着每天都会给Omega带的自制小便当，像个洁白美丽的日产性爱机器人那样坐在了麦克雷旁边的位置上。一瞬间所有人都以为他们又要打起来了，但是他俩一脸乖巧保持沉默。直到有人发问“你就是那个被打断腿的Alpha？”源氏一边拆便当一边说他们不家暴，他们只是试图进行正常的性行为。

“我们都是身强力壮的成年人，不玩你们那套幼儿园扯辫子水平的小皮鞭和塑料袋窒息游戏，我们会直接打断腿。”源氏发言。

“我们结婚的时候不是交换戒指，是打断对方的手互相交换了。”麦克雷举起机械臂播放了一段音乐，“你们看看源氏就知道他结过多少次婚，只有头还没换掉了。”

“惹我不高兴的我也会打断他的腿。”源氏掏出屁股后的胁差吱嘎吱嘎切一块牛排，不小心切掉了半个餐盒，“哦，对不起，我常常控制不住力道，你们继续。”

会场一片沉默。

谁还敢提一句仿生人协会强烈要求施暴者与配偶隔离？源氏屁股后还插着两把刀呢，这条疯狗明显比边上的移动马桶看起来可怕多了。所有人目送这个传说中的无辜可怜又柔弱的Alpha一副斯德哥尔摩重症患者的模样挽着高大的Omega的机械臂把人拖走了。

一到门口他们就又打了起来，原因是麦克雷问“你不觉得我英俊又可爱吗”的时候源氏拒绝回答并“啧”了一声。但这次战斗没有过三招，源氏打了个响指，麦克雷的机械臂就自动脱落并爬行着离开了主人。

“到底是什么寄生兽长在我手上？”麦克雷目瞪口呆。

“齐格勒博士给我的新功能，为了避免像我这样弱小可怜的Alpha被你这种五大三粗又穷凶极恶的Omega压迫。”

麦克雷捂着鼻子倒退：“你们守望先锋没一个好东西，我要向Omega保护协会起诉们!”

“你忘了你已经被除名了吗？”源氏挠着怀里热情乱蹭的机械臂，“跟我走吧，难道你说的爱我需要我亲爱的宝贝甜心宝宝蛋糕威猛男孩都只是为了和我做气味杂交实验？”

麦克雷想要严词拒绝，但话到嘴边脚先迈了出去。他需要源氏，源氏也需要他——需要他在战场中当一颗毒气炸弹以掩护目标撤退，需要他定期给守望先锋制造临时休假，以及一个能在源氏发疯时打断他腿的Omega。

这真他妈是功利的爱情啊。

他为什么不再功利一点?

“齐格勒博士不考虑给你安装多功能外生殖器弥补一下你的残疾？”

源氏停住了：“要是切了你那根一天到晚流水勃起的东西也不至于除了翻滚就跑不动路了。”

“你懂什么?这是做人的最大乐趣。”

“如果你想要当个性爱娃娃，也可以切除腺体，别假装你是喜欢我才对我求爱。”源氏回过头，这个被玷污了的白色天使站在那里，“我们分手了!”

麦克雷立刻启动挽回女友应急程序：“宝贝我当然是喜欢你……”

源氏怒而把机械臂塞回牛仔怀里：“把我的饭盒还给我!”

五

 

在十一岁未分化前麦克雷是个英俊迷人的小东西，总认为像他这样的Omega不该和谁谈愚蠢的恋爱，所以长大后也没机会和人谈过。他此后的生活依旧可以充当守望先锋的生化气体武器，受安吉拉的特殊关注，被莱耶斯每日暴揍，以及失去唯一一个会在发情期陪他吃饭的人。

今天莉娜又假装上厕所路过他桌前四次试图聊一聊天气和当今政治格局，莫里森也仪态矜贵地凑过来说要谈军费开销和接下来的任务规划。麦克雷想要伤春悲秋品味失恋的过程一次次被打断，挨个把他们往外踢，发现全办公室的人都挤在了门口。

幸运的是他的救星也来了。麦克雷大喊了一声“老师”，目光闪亮地凝视莱耶斯从自动分开的人群中央一路走到他面前。

“加比，你怎么来了？”指挥官立刻换了个态度。

莱耶斯再次善解人意地把莫里森扔了出去。

牛仔狗皮膏药似的贴上去，拿起外套就要和他一块走：“老师，我们去训练场？”

“今天不训练。”莱耶斯一把揽住了麦克雷的脖子，亲密地朝他低声耳语：“我押了一年战损补贴你们俩三个月之内不分手，你他妈别让外面的金毛狗赢我的钱，否则我打断你另一只手。”

哦。

好的。杰西，你现在失去了唯一一个可以共度终生的Beta。

再一次被世界所抛弃的麦克雷愤怒得狗胆膨胀：“我们费用超标不是因为你一把年纪了还不会换弹到处扔抢还喜欢穿貂皮大衣却叫我去卖身？”

莱耶斯捏住了麦克雷完好的手臂。

麦克雷打了个哆嗦。

“是的，好，我知道了，老师。”

莱耶斯露出友善的笑容：“今年暗影守望的补贴就等着你了，小兔崽子。不可以让我失望。”

麦克雷立刻窜出了办公室。

源氏出任务去了，他估算着源氏回程的时间收拾了那堆五颜六色的多功能棒棒匿名寄给莫里森，又试图打扮了一下自己——好吧，他根本不知道该怎么做。源氏是个敏感的小东西、一个机权主义者，热衷于对任何问题小题大做。这个洁癖的小机器人没有性功能，对人生没太多追求，唯一想要的不过是想要在被兄弟屠杀遗弃后得到点说不出口的他人的爱而已。而麦克雷说一句“爱”很简单，难道有什么事是“亲爱的宝贝甜心糖糕我错了我爱你让我们来爱爱”不能解决的吗？

事实上，只有美丽动人且香喷喷的Omega对性功能健全的Alpha说这话才有用，这对残障先锋情侣不占其中任何一项。

源氏回来的当天，麦克雷意识到了这点。

他们面对面在厕所门口遇见，源氏就像第一次见面那样笔直而雪白地站在眼前。麦克雷犹豫了一会，他最好带源氏去看看他收拾完的共同宿舍表达诚意，但出口的第一句话是：“我们里面谈谈？”

于是他们俩挤进了温斯顿专用厕所。麦克雷第一次来这儿——自带烘毛装置和秋千，巨大的低矮便器以及各色自动冲洗装置，他有点明白源氏为什么总是保持大腿洁白了。

“你先说。”源氏一副训导的架势倚在门上。

麦克雷有了新思路：“宝贝源源，我想你……”

源氏伸手就要开厕所门，麦克雷堵住了他：“得了，我知道你也想要我。我们只是性生活不和谐而已，以后我不会逼你拆管子了，好吗？”

源氏身上的管子在上个月为他从两根增加到五根，好让Omega自己挑尺寸形状，上一次已经把麦克雷最喜欢用的那根做出了类人外生殖器的触感，甚至还能定时喷射液体——源氏身上的管子真的不太好用，有一次还断在里面，他妈的。

“你只是欠操。”源氏指出，“配合点，我们不和好我就没有维修费了。”

“操。”麦克雷抱住了脑袋，“莱耶斯那个垃圾到底赌了多少钱进去？”

“整个暗影守望吧，莱耶斯为了不被上头打压，可把未来押到了你的狗屁股上，自豪吗？”

麦克雷高兴不起来，没人会因为自己的狗屁股便宜到能让赌资翻个十倍而高兴，他就是匹跑马场上最菜的残疾老马，谁都知道它会输，但还是得硬着头皮撅着屁股跑给外头的观众看。只有莱耶斯押他，因为莱耶斯可以把其他好马的腿通通打断。但麦克雷觉得源氏的老二同样是个大问题，并不能全怪到他的头上，这是对Omega的歧视。

他越想越委屈，干脆说了出来：“这根本不是我的错。一坨屎长得像我这么可爱，也该让人产生性欲了吧？”

“一坨屎就乖乖脱了裤子趴着，别对自己的Alpha有意见。”

“你要操我？”麦克雷以为自己理解错了。

“你以为我不会操作？岛田源氏在十五年前可是村里头人见人爱的头牌小种马。”

麦克雷脸都黑了：“小种马遇到我之后突然变成了柏拉图？”

“我很多年没做过这种事了。”源氏踢了脚厕所门，有点不知道该看哪里，“而且还是……我他妈也是有尊严的。”

“所以你是怕我不满意才让我自己DIY？”麦克雷自行理解完毕后突然高兴了起来，像条田园犬贴上来舔了舔源氏面具上嘴唇的位置，因为没对准方向糊了对方一护目镜的口水：“别怕，处男Alpha，我也是个处女，我最多拿你和按摩棒比较……”

“转过去。”源氏突然发难，在麦克雷发愣之际踹了Omega大腿一脚，掐着他的后颈把人面朝墙砸了上去。牛仔想要发怒，又因为这久违的冷酷和疼痛引发的快感膝盖发软。他顺从地面壁站了一会，感到有东西抵上来了，就在那个正确的位置，是个形状正确的东西，软软的，隔着面料，还他妈有些温度。

“操你的你该不会……”他转过头，意识到他的Alpha就像个日本女学生那样戴着根色彩艳丽的充气阴茎，用一条藏蓝色百褶裙挡住了它。麦克雷开始相信这家伙从前是个多么花枝招展的小少爷了，每一个家里有女孩的父母大概都想打断他的四肢。

——就算他现在变成了这样一个残缺而破碎的小怪物，岛田源氏还是那么好，就像所有人会在湿漉漉油腻腻的睡眠中梦到的那种情人。

“还满意这根马桶塞吗？”源氏朝他摆了个妙龄少女掀裙的动作。

当然他妈的不满意，这三十块钱的古董能他妈糊弄谁，是从岛田家的祖坟里挖出来的吗？

——但麦克雷是个Omega，一个Omega有资格犯傻，于是麦克雷开始犯傻了。

“我他妈的喜欢死了!拿你的软鸡巴操我!岛田源氏你这个阳痿小机器人!”

源氏渲染气氛完毕就提着裙摆找准位置往前捅，阴茎却软绵绵地滑了出来。困惑的机械忍者在杰西背后窸窸窣窣折腾了一会，终于发现了问题所在：“等下，我忘了充气。”

麦克雷很想大喊你他妈不先看说明书就来随便捅我真当我是个马桶吗，但他说了“好”。事实上能当个马桶也不错了。于是杰西保持姿势看Alpha假装镇定地到处找开关往里头充气，过了一会这根玫红色的小鸡巴终于艰难地一下一下变大膨胀，发出颤颤巍巍的吱嘎声。牛仔正因为对充气鸡巴感同身受的尴尬和流了一裤子的水百感交集，源氏抓着他脏兮兮的衬衫领子拽到眼前，又狠狠地扇了他一巴掌。麦克雷一头撞上门板——这日式的浮夸演出和霸道性虐剧目真他妈傻透了，活像几十年前死局截获的亚洲黑白小电影剧情，但牛仔依旧像坨被屎壳郎选中带回家的狗屎那样兴奋了起来。

“跪下。”源氏踢了脚他的膝盖，“舔这根要操你的东西。”

麦克雷顺从地跪到了厕所地面上，从这个角度该看到日本动画里白色粉色的少女内裤和挤压在裙底的肉感大腿，而杰西只能注意到这根玫红色的丑陋阴茎高高翘起，它占据了Omega所有的视线。

“还是有点软。”话虽这么说，麦克雷依旧迫切而渴求地为之勃起，小心翼翼地握住它，安置住自己的机械臂，以免一时激动捏爆这根难能可贵的便宜货。

对一个一辈子没见过除自己以外的真屌的Omega，源氏表现得像个包养处女的恶霸：“你也配不上更好的了。”

一切羞辱在性爱的开端只能让麦克雷湿得更厉害，他喜欢这个行为粗暴却扮演着坏娼妓的岛田源氏。小忍者腰肢纤细，形态丑恶的假阴茎被红绳粗糙地捆绑在他小小的机械胯骨上，摇摇晃晃，像kink小视频里充满施虐欲的变态女孩——而自己，就是镜头另一端被打了局部马赛克的、一只无关紧要的淫荡屁股。

麦克雷张开嘴，含住了这块劣质橡胶，这东西味道不好，牛仔却为他流了一脖子的口水。源氏不为所动地压住麦克雷的后脑往前顶，一直把橡胶塞进Omega喉咙深处，就好像还能感受到什么似的。麦克雷皱起眉哽咽了一下，他的Alpha扯开了他：“你的水太多，流到我大腿上了。”

麦克雷用手背胡乱抹了把嘴唇，配合源氏的戏码笑了起来：“我来把你弄得更脏，宝贝。”

源氏没给他这个机会，这个真正的表演癖一脚把杰西踢到了地板上，踩住他的胸口：“放松点，小处男，别演得像有摄像机对着你。”

麦克雷大概是真的饿太久了，他的屁股每一天都在为阴茎准备却始终毫无经验，此刻一根玫红色的橡胶玩具都能让他叫出声来。巨大的劣质按摩棒产生了疼痛，但无暇考虑这东西会不会在屁眼里爆炸，麦克雷能够为了被填满牺牲一切——或许一个伟大的Omega理应有一根足以应对一切困难、用于探索和发现的强健肠道。源氏坚硬而冰冷的机体压着他，像一整座工厂压在身上，散发着机油与火种味道的机械分开他的双腿，随便哪一根扳手就着润滑油毫不怜惜地捅进了肠道里。他立刻射了出来，哑着嗓子发出抽泣。在抽搐着高潮时，源氏继续往里捅他，带着困惑又懊恼的神情：“你也太容易了。十七岁的日本小姑娘都不像你这么好搞定。”

“你现在还能搞到谁呢？”麦克雷夹着源氏的胯部呻吟着说胡话，“互相扶贫吧小残疾人，除了我你也配不上更好的了。”

源氏恶狠狠地低头咬了他，尖锐的犬齿扎入腺体，杰西瑟瑟发抖着，再一次高潮了。源氏哽了一声，那些鲜活而又浓烈的臭味在他脑内迅速填满了整个厕所隔间——就像在看一部4D电影，只不过厕所是他唯一能感受到的真实场景了。

“你真是臭死了，谁愿意下半辈子和移动马桶结婚？”

“怎么只是马桶？还有养猪场、马圈、牛圈、一年不换木屑的仓鼠笼，我的前调中调后调能产生多种变化。”麦克雷一边推广自己一边亲昵地抱住Alpha，好为这摊陈年老粪的臭味增添更加近距离的直观体验。说真的，如果一坨牛粪长得像杰西.麦克雷这么英俊，你也会想操他的。而在这个鸡巴遍地走的世界，一个Omega却唯独爱上一无所有的那个Alpha，也算得上是个催人泪下的爱情故事了。

“为了暗影守望的未来，我也不得不忍你这根又软又小的橡胶棒很久了。”

“我们换个隔间，我想外面的人都已经被你熏走了。”

“为什么非要在厕所里？”麦克雷叉腰，“我要去莫里森办公桌上搞，来不来？”

 

*

 

第二天源氏也被赶出了办公室，因为所有人坚持认为他的机甲上沾了屎。安吉拉拒绝替他检查，要放他出去外面晾几天，莫里森指挥官的办公桌也暂时被闲置了。

于是这对臭烘烘的情侣横着走上街——不洗澡的牛仔和穿水手服的忍者，所到之处行人退避三舍，他们甜甜蜜蜜地挽着手，包场了一路的餐厅和电影院。

莱耶斯赚回了暗影守望的军费，并在接下来的国王行动中获取了发言权——只是这对为了组织未来进行屁眼交易的情侣是随着暗影守望的叛离一块崩塌溃散，还是多年之后成为荒漠上靠臭味信息素子弹熏晕猎物的赏金猎人，那又是后话了。


End file.
